Dennis Siver vs. Nate Mohr
After the fight, Nate Mohr was cut from the UFC. The Fight The fighters came out and touched gloves. Siver began throwing missing jabs early and then tried for a head kick which missed. Mohr threw a leg kick. Siver tried for another high kick, Siver rocked Mohr with an exchange and then he was all over Mohr, all over the cage. Mohr kept getting tagged and stumbling backwards as Siver flurried. He grabbed ahold of Siver and secured the mount. Siver had a massive welt on his leg from Mohr's earlier leg kick. Three minutes remained in the first round and Mohr maintained a solid mount. Siver pushed him into half guard and then full guard. Mohr kept delivering kidney punches. The referee stood the fight up and they went back at it. Siver tried for another head kick, and then delivered a big right hand. Mohr threw and connected with a jab. Mohr delivered a nice body kick and then another leg kick. Siver delivered a body kick. Siver delivered a good combination and then another. One minute remained. Mohr landed a pair of leg kicks. Mohr tried for another leg kick but Siver grabbed the leg and Mohr stumbled. The fight got back up. Mohr delivered a hard right. Siver tried for a head kick. Ten seconds remained. Mohr landed a leg kick. Siver landed a head kick barely. The round ended. The second round began and the fighters didn't touch gloves. Siver delivered a body kick with that quick front leg. Siver delivered a good strike and they briefly clinched. Four minutes remained. Siver landed a leg kick and then a body kick and Mohr landed another hard leg kick. The welt continued on Siver's leg. They clinched, and Mohr landed a good knee to the midsection, buckling Siver slightly. They began striking again. Siver began unsteadily stepping now. Mohr landed a leg kick. Three minutes now remained. Siver landed a body kick and Mohr landed a kick to the midsection. Mohr landed a body strike and then yet another right leg kick. And then another. Two minutes remained. Mohr landed yet another leg kick. Siver landed a good strike and then another. Siver tried for another head kick and then another. Mohr landed a leg kick. Siver tried twice more for the vaunted head kick. The crowd roared. One minute remained. Siver landed a leg kick, tried for another head kick. Mohr landed a body kick. Siver tried for another head kick. Mohr landed a leg kick. Siver landed a leg kick, tried for another head kick, tried for another. Twenty seconds remained in the very second round. Mohr landed a body kick. Siver landed a hard shot to the face. The round ended. The third round began but Siver's mouthpiece fell out. They touched gloves and the fight restarted. Siver began checking the leg kicks more. Mohr landed a Superman punch, pushing forward. Siver landed a left hook. Siver kept on trying for that head kick. Mohr landed a leg kick. Mohr landed a hard body punch. Siver landed a leg kick. He tried for yet another head kick and took a leg kick. Siver landed a hard shot and then a body kick. Siver shoved Mohr against the cage and they clinched. They backed away. Three minutes remained. Siver landed a high body kick. Mohr landed a leg kick. Siver landed a hard leg kick and then a strike. Siver landed a leg kick and nearly ate a right from Mohr. Mohr landed a body kick. Siver's leg nearly buckled. He landed a leg kick and then another and another. Mohr landed a leg kick. They flurried and exchanged. Siver landed a spinning back kick to Mohr's belly with one minute and twenty-three seconds remaining in the third round. He went down and Siver began hammerfisting. The referee stopped the fight and Siver took the win by TKO.